


Good Boy

by hazelfern



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pet Play, Praise Kink, dom!Sousuke, sub!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelfern/pseuds/hazelfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke helps Makoto relieve stress by taking control for the night.</p>
<p>
  <i>As expected, Makoto is there, kneeling on the floor in a wide stance with his head bowed. He doesn’t look up as Sousuke approaches, but the man can see his ears are flushed red. Wasting no time, Sousuke fishes a heavy leather collar out of his pocket and wraps it around Makoto’s neck, securing it one notch away from too tight. Tension seems to leave Makoto’s shoulders as he feels the weight settle on his neck...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's implied that they're still in high school, if that bothers anyone.

_Are you free tonight?_

The text comes during Sousuke’s first class, and he can’t stop his mouth from stretching into a slight smile as he looks at it. Rin glances his way, but Sousuke quickly answers the text and puts away the phone, focusing back on the professor until Rin does the same.

After his last class, Sousuke makes his way to the usual hotel, stopping only briefly at the front desk to give them his name and receive a key in return. He heads up to the third floor and pauses when he gets to the right door. Closing his eyes, he takes a moment to calm himself, get in the right headspace, before sliding the key into the lock and turning it. He slips inside and locks the door behind him quickly, then turns his attention to the center of the room.

As expected, Makoto is there, kneeling on the floor in a wide stance with his head bowed, naked but for some tight briefs. He doesn’t look up as Sousuke approaches, but the man can see his ears are flushed red. Wasting no time, Sousuke fishes a heavy leather collar out of his pocket and wraps it around Makoto’s neck, securing it one notch away from too tight. Tension seems to leave Makoto’s shoulders as he feels the weight settle on his neck, but he still doesn’t look up. Sousuke takes out a matching leather leash and clips it to the metal loop attached to the collar. One hand grips the clasp and the other loosely holds the rest of the leather, gathered in two hanging coils.

Sousuke gives the lead a sharp jerk, eliciting a choked gasp from the boy kneeling before him. He turns and heads toward the couch farther into the room, his tight hold at Makoto’s neck giving the boy no option but to follow. Sousuke refuses to look down at the boy struggling to keep up, crawling clumsily at his feet.

When they reach the couch, Sousuke stops, giving Makoto a chance to catch his breath. He’s almost on all fours now, Sousuke’s firm hold keeping his head high enough that he can’t quite put his hands on the ground. After a moment, Makoto feels the grip loosen and he can’t stop himself from looking up as Sousuke takes a step back. The hardness in those sloping teal eyes sends a shiver down his spine, and he looks back down immediately.

“Sit,” commands a deep voice from above him. He slowly lowers himself back until feels the floor beneath him, and puts his hands in front, between his legs, fingers curled into tight fists. His back is hunched at he tries to make himself smaller, impossible he knows, for someone as big as himself.

The submissive pose makes Sousuke’s jeans feel tight, and he does nothing but stare at Makoto for a long moment. Then he grips the leash and jerks again. “Down.”

Makoto makes another strangled sound in response, but quickly leans forward. He does his best to press his chest and stomach into the carpet, but the position is uncomfortable, and he’s not flexible enough to get his whole body flat. He hears Sousuke moving above him, and then feels a socked foot digging into him, pushing him until he’s lying on his side. The foot stays there even after he’s all the way down, a constant force keeping him still.

As the seconds pass, Makoto starts to relax into the floor, letting his head droop down and uncurling his fists. His breathing slows, and he almost doesn’t notice the foot leave his side. Then a hand takes its place, stroking his side and back and he sighs. It feels good. His brain begins to go blank, thoughts of school and swimming drifting away as he concentrates on the pressure of the strokes. When they stop, he can’t help the low whine that escapes his throat, and though red rises to his cheeks, he doesn’t stir. Reaching out, Sousuke grips his chin and forces him to meet his hard gaze. Makoto’s green eyes are soft and hazy. Sousuke is used to seeing gentleness in them, but this is different. Makoto’s expression is completely docile, and Sousuke is satisfied that the boy has crossed over into the appropriate headspace.

He releases Makoto’s chin and moves to sit on the couch, settling himself before giving the leash a tug. “Come.”

Makoto blinks slowly and struggles up onto all fours. He crawls over and sits at Sousuke’s feet, resting his heavy head on the man’s knee. Then he hums contentedly as Sousuke runs a hand through his tawny hair, tousling it gently.

“Good boy,” the deep voice murmurs, and Makoto can feel himself melt, his eyes sliding closed as pleasure rushes through his body. He barely notices the television behind him being turned on, happy to sit and be pet while Sousuke watches.

They sit like that for a long while, Sousuke absently threading his fingers through Makoto’s hair and softly scratching his scalp while the boy nuzzles his knee. Then Makoto puts a light hand on Sousuke’s foot, and the man looks down.

“Are you hungry?” he asks quietly, hand moving down to grip the hair at the base of Makoto’s neck. He feels a soft squeeze on his foot. A smile touches the corners of his lips, and his hand drifts down to the collar. He pulls, guiding Makoto to kneel between his legs.

The boy sits patiently, watching with half-lidded eyes as Sousuke undoes his belt and zipper. He pulls his cock out of the slit in his boxers, giving it a few slow strokes. Makoto can feel his mouth begin to water as he gazes at it, hard and heavy in Sousuke’s hand. But he doesn’t move until he feels the tug of the leash on his collar.

Shifting forward, he opens his mouth and Sousuke guides the head of his cock inside. Makoto takes it gratefully, closing his lips around it and pushing his head forward so he can take in more of the length. Sousuke’s hand moves to the back of his head, fingers knotting in his hair as the other hand grasps the base of the leash under his chin. Makoto succumbs easily to the pull at his neck, letting the cock sink further into his mouth. He sucks gently, reveling in the strong flavor and the heat of the flesh. It’s heavy on his tongue, and he closes his eyes, letting Sousuke handle his head as he pleases.

The hands controlling him are steady and firm, leaving no room for Makoto to doubt himself. He gives himself over to them completely as they slowly guide him forward and back. Relaxing his throat as much as he can, he can feel his mind slip further and further away as Sousuke fucks his mouth. The rhythm starts to increase, and the grip on his hair tightens. The cock is penetrating him deeper and deeper each time, and tears form in the corners of his eyes as he struggles not to choke. He’s barely aware of Sousuke’s voice, quietly urging him to breathe.

Finally, the hand at his collar pulls him all the way forward until his nose is buried in the fabric of Sousuke’s boxers. The pressure on the back of his head holds him fast, even as his throat closes and his mind begins to panic. He makes a choking sound and his hands scrabble at the carpet. The tears spill from the corners of his eyes, leaving wet trails down the sides of his face. His mouth is so full, the cock impossibly huge and all he can do is attempt to swallow, trying to clear his throat.

The sensation sends Sousuke over the edge and he lets Makoto pull back just a bit before coming with a grunt, thick and hot. Cum shoots down Makoto’s throat, wave after wave and still the hands refuse to release him completely. He slumps against Sousuke’s thigh, barely conscious from lack of air, automatically swallowing over and over.

When his throat has milked Sousuke’s cock dry, the man eases Makoto’s head back slowly. Somehow, Makoto manages to keep himself from throwing up, and even suckles the head of the cock weakly before it leaves his lips. His chest heaves up and down, and his eyes won’t focus. But Sousuke is there, stroking his hair, murmuring praise in his ear, and he can’t help but feel fulfilled.

Sousuke feeds him twice more that night, never pushing him to his limit in such a way again. Those times, Makoto is able to savor the taste of cum on his tongue, making sure to swallow every drop. By the time Sousuke stands up from the couch, his stomach is full.

He is led to the bedroom on all fours, and into the cage that’s sitting in the corner. Sousuke removes the leash and Makoto obediently crawls inside, curling up on the plush cushion. It’s a large cage, but he still barely fits. He’s already drifting off to sleep when he feels Sousuke’s hand stroking his hair, his shoulder, his back.

“Good boy,” he murmurs. “You did so well.” Then Makoto is asleep and Sousuke quietly closes the cage door before going back out to shower. When he’s finished, he returns to the cage and coaxes Makoto out and into the bed. The boy remains mostly asleep through the transfer process, responding to Sousuke’s guiding touches without opening his eyes. Sousuke settles him under the blankets and waits for Makoto’s breathing to even out again before removing the collar from around his neck.

He lingers for a moment, gazing down at the gentle sleeping boy. Makoto’s cheeks are flushed, and his lips are swollen from taking Sousuke’s dick so many times. A surge of affection goes through Sousuke’s heart, and he leans down to press a kiss into the soft, brown hair. Then he leaves, taking the collar and the leash with him. Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough of this kind of thing out there, so I decided to write some! I hope you liked it! ~~Makoto is the cutest sub~~
> 
> All feedback is welcome and appreciated!


End file.
